Which way to turn?
by CheatedDefeated
Summary: Surely being a Family Liason Officer should have been easier than this? He'd done it before, plenty of times, but there was just something that he couldn't drop. Smithy'd been warned not to get personally involved, but he just couldn't help it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I wanted to make another fic, based on some dreams that I had... Pretty fucked up ones really (excuse my french). I know I haven't finished will there ever be a right time, but I will eventually.. I promise.**

* * *

_I slowly awoke and rubbed my eyes, letting out a silent yawn. I rolled onto my side to see the man of my dreams laid there, sleeping peacefully. He was perfect, even whilst he was sleeping, with his cute messy brown hair and tanned skin, and not even to mention his soft lips, almost pouting. I smiled to myself, how on earth had I got so lucky? Well, not necessarily lucky.. The situation we had was kind of horrible. Being with him was one of the biggest secrets I'd ever had. If it was possible, I'd shout to the whole entire world that he was the man I loved and that I didn't give a shit what people think, but then I'd lose him._

_You see, the man lying next to me was my teacher. He was only young, twenty-four, and had only been teaching for two years, almost three. I'd been there at the start of his career, only fifteen years old at the time. I'd found him rather attractive, as did the rest of the girls at my school. He'd become a bit of a hit with the teenage girls, some of the girls in the younger years not even a teenager yet. He wasn't just liked by the girls though, the boys admired him for his sports ability and friendliness. They admired that even though he was an extremely attractive man, he didn't lap up all of the attention and stuck to his job. Teaching._

_I'd become fairly close to him through out my last year when I realised that he was related to an old friend of mine. We would regularly chat, and if he had to teach one of my lessons, he'd always sit by me and try to give me a hand with my work._

_Of course, I (and the rest of the female population of the school) were pretty pissed off when we found out that he'd had a girlfriend, Hannah, for almost three years... But it was more jealousy than anything else. We'd all learned to deal with it and still continue the way we had, drooling over him at any chance we'd got._

_Things changed at the start of my second year of sixth form. I'd been invited to a party, that he had also been invited to. Bumping into him was a surprise, a nice one of course, and it was even better that his girlfriend hadn't attended with him. I remember spending a good few minutes trying to convince him to buy me a drink, and eventually he'd given up and brought me a Malibu and Coke, telling me not to tell anyone that he'd got it. I swore that my lips would be sealed, and I stuck to my word. After a few more drinks (that I'd got others to buy me), I bumped into him again.. This time the pair of us a bit worse for wear. He brought me one more drink, then offered to pay for my taxi home. It was a kind gesture, but I refused, saying that I'd walk. He didn't listen to me, but managed to get me in a cab half an hour later, then saved his number on my phone and told me to text him when I got home._

_My heart had almost leapt out of my throat. Sure, I'd exchanged numbers with a teacher before, but that was just my dance teacher that was about to go onto maternity leave. This however, was different. It was **him**, the one I least expected to just hand his number over to a student. Hadn't he feared that I would give to one of his many admirers at school? But no, he'd trusted me._

_From then on when I'd seen him at school, it'd leave me feeling happy. He trusted me enough with his number, and I didn't want to risk that. When he helped me with work during his cover lessons, we'd chat a bit more.. Feeling comfortable around each other. And then I did it. I waited until everyone was gone before I tiptoed up and pressed my lips to his._

_He'd quickly pulled away, shaking his head. "No, no. This is wrong, you and I both know it. This will not happen." He'd said, turning away from me, walking towards his bag sat on the desk. My cheeks'd flushed red with embarrassment, but I followed him and grabbed his arm. As he twisted around, I pressed my lips to his again and this time, he did nothing._

_It continued from there on. Not long afterwards, he and Hannah broke up. I offered to work for his tennis club that he ran, giving us an excuse to see each other outside of school. Eventually, I told my Mum that I'd been seeing him, and she practically glowed when I told her. I still laugh now, thinking about how she'd stood up and cried: "Get in there girl! He is gorgeous!" She didn't care that he was my teacher, she didn't care that there was a six year age gap. He made me happy, and that's why she trusted him._

_He never once made me do anything that I didn't like, and when it got round to our first time, it took a lot of convincing from my behalf because it was such a big step. He would be breaking the law._

_Yet six months later, it was still a secret, and we were blissfully happy about our secret relationship. I'd turned eighteen three months ago, and we finally felt a weight off of our shoulders, however we still couldn't come clean... Not until the end of the year. The unfortunate thing was that we were unable to tell his family because of his sister also teaching at the same school. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but she had always been the one to play by the rules and didn't want to hear her telling him that it had to stop.. He loved me, we lover each other and nothing could come between us._

_His stirring next to me tore me from my thoughts, and I smiled as his eyes slowly flickered open. When he saw me, a smile spread across his face too._

_"Good morning beautiful." He mumbled sleepily._

_"Morning." I replied, my voice fairly quiet._

_"I was hoping you wouldn't wake up first.."_

_"Why?" I questioned._

_"I was going to make you breakfast in bed, to surprise you and give you a good start to your Monday."_

_I smiled. "Well it's not a surprise anymore, but that'd still be nice. I hate Mondays."_

_He chuckled. "That's why I wanted to surprise you." He yawned. "Give me a few minutes, then I'll get a move on."_

_"Adam Davilia, you are amazing."_

_"Annie Greenwood, you are perfect." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine._

* * *

Sun Hill police were having a fairly quiet morning. Two of the officers had been called out to sort out some indecent youths down the Jasmine Allen, but other than that nothing interesting was happening, and quite frankly everyone was bored. Inspector Weston sat at her desk, finishing off some paper work, Sergeant's Smith and Stone sat in their office playing games on their phone and scribbling on pieces of paper, and CID sat chatting about what happened last night down the pub, but that had been their topic of conversation twenty times before and they were getting fed up now.

Finally, a phone sprung to life and Tony answered the call, praying that it wasn't another ridiculous hoax call. A few minutes later Inspector Westn opened the door to the Sergeants' office and looked at the pair of them.

"Have you both finished your paperwork?"

"Yes ma'am." They both answered in unison.

"Good, I need the pair of you to get down to Canley Upper School. There was a report of an abuse of trust." Weston said.

"Yes ma'am." Smithy got to his feet and smiled at his inspector. Callum also got to his feet and the pair of them pulled on their stab vests. Weston excused herself from the room and the pair of Sergeant's left not long after them.

"Lets go and see who's been having it off with their students now." Callum mumbled.

Smithy shook his head and smiled. "Might not even be the teacher's fault."

"Brilliant, a teenager that likes to try it on with people double their age!" Callum said, a strong tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh the joys of secondary school."


	2. Chapter 2

Annie and Adam had gone to school as usual that day. He'd dropped her off around the corner and they had a quick kiss goodbye, then he drove off to the school car park. However, they hadn't been the only ones to see the exchange.

Adam headed off into the building as usual and headed straight to the staff room to catch up with the other teachers. Annie met her friends, Megan and Grace outside the gates then they signed in and slowly dawdled towards the common room. The girls sat down on the sofa and spoke about their weekends, Grace telling them about the trip to the beach she'd been on with her boyfriend. Annie told them that she'd had a boring weekend, sat at home watching films in her room, she failed to mention the fact that Adam had also been there and brought her a Chinese before cuddling up on the sofa.

The bell rang and the three girls headed to first lesson. They had only been sat there for twenty minutes when the door knocked. The deputy head entered the room and looked at the teacher.

"Could I have Annie Greenwood please?" She asked. The teacher gave her permission for Annie to leave the room and Annie stood up. "Bring your bag."

Annie glanced at Megan and Grace, wondering what she'd done wrong. Everyone knew that if you'd been asked to take your bag, that you were in some kind of trouble. She followed the chubby blonde Deputy Head, and waited until they were away from the classroom before questioning her previous thought. "Miss Blackburn? What have I done wrong?"

Miss Blackburn looked at the young brunette and sighed. "I'm sorry, Annie. I think you'll have to wait until we get to Ms Villegas' office." She told her.

Annie frowned. The head teacher's office? She really had done something wrong.

The pair walked in silence until they got to the office. Miss Blackburn knocked on the door and then slowly made her way in. She crossed the room and stood next to the head mistress behind her desk. Annie hovered at the door nervously.

"Miss Greenwood. Come in and shut the door please." Ms Villegas ordered. Annie did as she was told, swallowing deeply. She slowly stepped towards the desk and paused a meter away from it.

"What have I done?" Annie questioned quietly.

"Well, Miss Greenwood, we have some questions to ask you..." Ms Villegas started.

"About?"

"About Mr Davilia." Ms Villegas stated, wanting to know if there was any truth in what her Deputy Head had rushed in and told her this morning.

Annie felt her heart start to pound heavily in her chest, but tried to remain calm.. or at least look it.

"We have reason to believe that your contact with Mr Davilia is more than the regular student - teacher involvement." Ms Villegas looked at Annie intensely.

Annie frowned again. "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what you are insinuating?" She lied, her heart still pounding.

"Annie, are you seeing Mr Davilia on a regular basis outside of school hours?" Villegas questioned.

"Well yes, I work for him. You know that.."

"Annie, we don't mean work.." Miss Blackburn started, but Villegas looked to her side and shot her a glare. Miss Blackburn shut her mouth and looked back at Annie.

Ms Villegas opened her mouth to continue, when there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened and Adam was stood in the door way.

"You wanted to see me Ms Villegas?" He said.

She nodded. "Please come in... Shut the door."

Annie looked behind her at Adam and wondered what she could do to warn him that they knew. He looked at Annie for a second, wondering why they had both been called in here and prayed that no one had found out.

"Mr Davilia, Miss Greenwood, we have reason to believe that you have been in a physical relationship outside of school." Ms Villegas told them.

Annie swallowed and tried her best to look shocked, then glanced up at Adam, before refocusing her eyes on the two senior teachers in front of her.

"That's crazy.." Annie mumbled. "Who told you that?"

Adam didn't say a thing.

"You were seen this morning, in Mr Davilia's car." Ms Villegas told them, not mentioning that it had in fact been Miss Blackburn that had told her.

Annie faked a laugh. "That's ridiculous!" She lied, thinking back to that morning.

"Annie, you need to be telling the complete and honest truth." Villegas told her, wondering why Adam had stared blankly at the wall above her head and said nothing. "This could be against the law."

"But Miss-" Annie started, only to be cut off by Adam.

"Annie, don't." Adam said, looking down at the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen in his life. He sighed, then looked up at the two elder women. "You are correct."

Ms Villegas blinked in shock. She hadn't known who to believe at first, but she had also thought that somehow there couldn't have been any truth in what Miss Blackburn had told her.

Annie looked up at Adam in disbelief, was he crazy?! "Miss, it doesn't matter. I'm eighteen, a legal adult!"

Ms Villegas shook her head. "Annie, it's much more complicated than that. It's an abuse of trust, and we have no idea how long this has been going on for."

Adam ran his hands through his hair, regretting telling the truth now. "Annie was eighteen through out all of it." He lied.

Annie nodded, knowing that they were both lying again, but not caring. "It's not an abuse of trust! It was out of school that I got to know him, as a colleague and because he is related to my close friend!"

"A colleague? He was your boss and your teacher, Annie. I'm sorry, but I have to call the police. This is beyond my hands." Ms Villegas told her.

"No." Annie snapped, finally losing her temper. "It's nothing to do with the police!"

"Annie, calm down." Miss Blackburn warned her.

"No I will not calm down!? This is ridiculous!" Annie shouted.

"Annie..." Adam said, his tone warning, yet comforting.

Annie looked up at him, angry tears stinging in her eyes. "They can't..."

Adam didn't say anything else, just looked at Annie, feeling awful.

"Miss Blackburn, please take these two into reception whilst I make the phone call." Ms Villegas ordered.

Miss Blackburn did as she was told and took the two into reception. The couple went to sit together, but the elder woman stopped them. "I don't think the two of you should be near each other."

Annie shot her a glare. "Yeah and I think you should leave us alone, but that's not going to happen either is it?!" She snapped.

Miss Blackburn blinked, shocked at the way Annie had spoke to her. Annie had always been so happy and friendly, she'd never been impolite to her in any way or form.

"Annie.." Adam shook his head. "Just do what she says."

Annie looked at him, the tears still filling her eyes. "Why aren't you doing anything?! You're just doing whatever they say?! Why don't you care anymore?!"

He shook his head, and swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Annie, I care. I care more than you can imagine, but whether we resist or not, this is happening." He took Annie's hand and gently stroked her knuckles with his thumb. "Arguing is just going to make everything harder."

"Arguing is all we've got. Adam, they're going to take you away! I've seen this kind of thing on TV! I can't be without you!"

"You won't be. I promise. Everything will work out fine." He told her. He looked at her for a few seconds, then slowly dropped her hand and looked at the floor.

Annie felt the tears slowly roll down her left cheek, and quickly wiped it away, before sitting the opposite side of the room.

* * *

Callum and Smithy arrived in the area car five minutes later. They looked up at the school, before walking towards the front entrance.

"Here we go.." Callum mumbled as Miss Blackburn buzzed them in.

Smithy approached the woman and got out his warrant card. "I'm Sergeant Smith, this is Sergeant Stone." He shifted his head to the right where Callum was stood. "We're from Sun Hill Police Station. A Ms Villegas called about an abuse of trust."

Miss Blackburn nodded. "Through here." She said, and led them towards Ms Villegas' office.

Annie watched as the two officers went into the office, before looking back over to Adam. He was still looking down at the floor and Annie wondered how he was feeling. She felt terrible, like she wanted to slam Villegas' head into a wall then throw her out of a window... Did Adam feel the same? She heard him sniff and her heart felt like it broke in two. Was he crying?

The officers emerged again a few minutes later, and Annie looked up at them, trying to force the tears back. Smithy looked at the young brunette and sighed, what Callum was about to do would really upset her.

Callum walked over to Adam and spoke. "Adam Davilia?"

Adam looked up and his eyes were puffy from crying. This was hurting him just as much as Annie.

"I am arresting you for abusing your position of trust over Annie Greenwood." Callum, started before being interrupted.

"NO!" Annie shouted and got to her feet, marching towards Adam and Callum. Smithy stepped in front of her and held his arm out to stop her getting any closer.

"You do not have to say anything. However, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.. Do you understand?" Callum finished.

Adam got to his feet and nodded. Callum didn't feel it necessary to cuff him as Adam was willingly coming with him, however he did hold onto his elbow and steered him towards the car.

"NO!" Annie shouted again and tried to push past Smithy. He tried to stop her, but she slid past and chased the two men out to the car. Callum was just shutting the door when Annie appeared at the entrance, with Smithy trying to stop her.

"Will and Sally are on their way, Smithy, to bring her in." Callum told him.

Smithy looked at the girl struggling with him to try and get to the car. "I think I'll stay here and head back with them!" Smithy said.

"Alright." Callum nodded at Smithy, then climbed into the car.

"Let me get past!" Annie shouted, still struggling to push past Smithy. "Get off!"

The car started and pulled away, so Smithy let go of Annie knowing that she wouldn't be able to chase it for long. She tried her hardest, her legs moving as fast as she could allow, tears rolling down her face. As the car neared the gate, she panicked and grabbed a brick from the stack that had been sat there for months whilst the new science block was being built. Smithy watched her grab the brick and quickly shot after her.

She ran back to the middle of the road and took a deep breath before pulling her arm back to throw the heavy brick in her hand. Suddenly, there was another hand on the brick, pulling it away from her, and a hand around her waist, pulling her in the opposite direction. She let out a loud sob, before her legs shook beneath her and she just stopped trying.

Smithy threw the brick down onto the road next to them, then put both of his hands around her waist, taking her weight, trying to stop her falling to the ground. He could feel the sobs erupting from inside her as her body shook, and he felt awful. This poor girl didn't know what to do.

"Shh... Come on.." He said comfortingly. "It's okay.. It's okay..."


End file.
